Mission: Zoopossible
by Justin Midnight
Summary: Original MI fic. New monster - Justin Midnight - owns the biggest zoo in the world, but a rival zoo causes his to take a downfall. But is there more to this new zoo than meets the eye? (Inspired by MI. Randall, Mike, & Sulley makes appearances)


**Mission : Zoopossible   
by Jason**   
  
****DISCLAIMER****   
All the MI characters in here are credited to Pixar/Disney, so don't sue me please. And Leia and Caylin are credited to my sister, Joy. And the rest of the characters are credited to me, Jason, so don't use them without my permission. Now to the story.   
  
*******************************************

  
  
**Chapter One**   
  
"And action," said a kangaroo-like monster with Einstein-like hair and glasses holding a camera. A weasel/otter like monster appeared on camera. "Hi, this is Justin Timberlake again, and what we have here is a lion - the animal we were looking for," said the weasel monster. Behind him was a pack of lions lying in the grass on the savanna. "This is the only cat that hunts in packs. I think this is a good time to rap it up and I will see you again next time on the Wild, Wild, World," said Justin. "And.......cut, good job, Justin," said the kangaroo-monster. Then a purple, Bile-like monster without the tentacles and with back spines came out of a moble home. "Yeah, good job, Justin," he said. "Thanks guys, now let's go to the airport before we miss our flight," Justin said. And everyone went inside. "You can edit the film now, JC," the kangaroo-monster said. "Thanks Chris," the Bile-monster said. "Where's Zack? We need to get to the airport fast," Justin said. "Let me look for him Justin," Chris said. Then he started looking for him in the moble home. He got to the bedroom and there was a brown, Sulley-like monster sleeping on his belly, drooling on the bottom bunk of a bunkbed. "Hmm.........now how should I explain this. . .?" Chris said. "Wake up!!!!!!!!!" he said. Then Zack jumped and hit his head on the top bunkbed and fell out. "Ow, why did you have to wake up so early?" "Uhhhhhh Zack, it's ten o'clock in the morning." "Oh." "And besides we have to go to the airport remember?" "Yeah, ok then, get ready for a bumpy ride," Zack said. While he was walking, he tripped and fell. "Oph! I'm ok." "We're doomed," Chris said. Then Zack got up and sat in the driver's seat and drove off. "Now, I'm gonna take a shortcut, so that way we get there faster," Zack said. "That's good," Justin said, sitting in the passenger's seat. While Zack was driving on the road, a grandma monster went in the middle of the road. "Watch out!" Justin yelled. And Zack swerved off the road and onto a cornfield. "Ahhhhhh!" they screamed. Then they drived by a old farmer. "Dang hooligans, they destroyed all my crops," he said. Then there was a ramp ahead of them right by the river. They stared at each other and screamed even more. Then they drived over the ramp and they flew over the river. "Ahhhhhh!" they screamed. "Weeeeeeee!" Chris said. Then they landed with a big thump. "Are we alive?" JC asked covering his head. They were at the airport. "Wow, you sure do know your shortcuts Zack," Justin said. Zack just looked at him and fainted.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Zack was sleeping in his seat on the plane. "Boy, I can't wait to get back home," Justin said. "Yeah. . . I got a girl back home I call - my wife," Chris said. "What I got back home is a zoo," Justin said laying back his hands behind his head. "Yeah that sounds good," Jc said behind Justin and Chris. "Yeaaaaaaah," they said. Then Chris got out of his seat and cringed a bit. "What's wrong Chris?" Justin asked. "Where's the bathroom?" Chris asked. Jc pointed to the girl's bathroom and Chris ran to the girl's bathroom, though he didn't notice the sign. "Wait Chris!" Justin said, but it was too late, he already went in the bathroom. Then a girl screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "Oh sorry miss," Chris said in the bathroom. Slap! Chris came flying out of the bathroom and he landed on a foodcart and the cart started rolling towards the cockpit. "Ahhhhhh!" Chris screamed. "`Scuse me coming through," and monsters were jumping and running out of the way. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Chris said. Ahead of him the cockpit door. "Watch out!" Justin screamed. And the cart burst through the door and the cart lurched to a stop in the cockpit and Chris came flying. Then he landed head first and his nose hit one of the buttons on the control panel. Then the engine all of a sudden stopped. "What was that?" Justin said. The plane started to fall to the ground, but it was only 100 feet above the ground. It crashed at the airport trackway with a big thump. In the plane, Zack was still sleeping and snoring. Everyone in the plane fell out of their seats, except for Zack. Then Jc looked at Zack and shook his head. "I don't believe you could wake him up Chris. . .Chris?" he said looking around for Chris. Then Chris came out of the cockpit walking like a drunk monster. "Uhhhhhhhhhh, I want the cookies," Chris said, then he fell down. At that moment, a girl kangaroo-like monster burst through the door and rushed to Chris. "Oh, Chris are you ok?" she said. "Ahhhhhhhh, where's the cookies mommy?"he said drunkly. Then he snapped out of it and saw her. "Oh, it's you Kayla." "Yes, it's me, and are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm ok, except for my nose," he said holding his bent nose. "Is everyone ok?" someone said over the speakers. "Yeah," everyone said. "Come on, let's get you guys home," Kayla said. Then Zack woke up yawning and started looking around. "What a mess, the pilot isn't a good flyer." They just stared at him and started laughing. Then they stopped laughing. "Let's go home," Justin said, then they walked out of the plane.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
They were on a dirt road in a rainforest in monster world Hawaii and they were in a blue minivan. "I'm so glad we're gonna be back home soon," Justin said in the passenger seat. "Yeah, I'm glad the Center of Zoologists gave us a month off," Zack said. Then out of nowhere, something with two legs ran across the road and Zack put on the brakes. "Wow! What was that?" Zack said. "Bigfoot?" Chris said. Everybody just looked at him. "Naw, it didn't have enough fur," Justin said. "Well, whatever that was, it wasn't good," Kayla said. "You got that right," Jc said. "Well, don't jump to conclusions, guys, we don't even know what it is," Justin said. "We're here!" Zack said. 


End file.
